


Phone Down

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Tumblr request: “Juice imagine based on “Phone Down” by Lost Kings.”





	Phone Down

Your breathing was nearly even as you started to drift into sleep, your cheek pressed against the warmth of Juice’s chest as he faced you and held you. He’d come home from the clubhouse a little earlier today, early enough to have dinner with you and cuddle before bed. All throughout dinner though he’d been on his phone, his dinner getting cold. It took some scolding from you to finally get him to tuck the burner away in his pocket and eat with you, telling you about his day. You were already getting irritated by then though. Even still, you stayed and sat with him, washing the dishes before sitting and watching tv before bed. You ended up being the only one watching though as he was once again with his eyes glued to that piece of plastic. Finally, you both had decided to head to bed and Juice went to shower, his phone laying on the nightstand, so alluring. What did he do on there? He wasn’t always texting. Sometimes he just scrolled. Others he simply opened it, grazed his eyes over and then put it away, but it was constant. That phone got more eye contact and attention from your man than you did, and it was starting to weigh on you. You had to fight hard not to grab the phone and have a look for yourself as to what was so important, but you refrained and just waited for him patiently to come out of the shower, a smile on your face as he did.

“Hold me.”

__**This room’s so quiet  
I can hear the sound of silence  
Right here in your arms  
And I’m falling asleep to your heartbeat**

**_It’s just you and I_  
Shadows in the passing headlights  
And I think for a moment  
You won’t let go of me**

His smile beamed, and he nodded pulling on a pair of boxers and slipping into the bed beside you, taking you into his arms. He laid on his side as you did and pulled you into his chest, his warmth and scent soothing you from the day. But just as sleep was guiding you to her, that forsaken phone buzzed and he pulled away from you, turning to the nightstand and grabbing it, flipping it open.

**_But suddenly that bright blue  
Is glowing in this dark room  
You turn away like I’m not here at all_ **

**_Why don’t you put that fucking phone down?_  
Darling, so we could be alone now  
Can’t you just be here when the lights go out  
Why don’t you ever put that phone down?  
What could be so goddamn important  
That it can’t wait until the morning?**

 You stared up at the ceiling fan as it spun around, circle after circle. Sometimes it looked like it was spinning left, others it looked like it went right. It spun so fast that it looked slow. You kept your eyes trained on it, the light from Juice’s phone illuminating the room just enough that you couldn’t sleep. You didn’t feel like repeating yourself again for the third time this week though. You were tired of asking him to put away that damn phone. You were tired of having to compete with a phone for your man’s attention. How could a phone be so important? Or maybe it was who was on the phone. You had tried to avoid that thought, tried to ignore that nagging feeling that maybe there was just someone that was more important than you. Someone he cared about more than you. Someone that held his attention more than you. Someone he preferred, more than you. And so even in those times where he was with you, he wished he could be with them. He wished he was in their company. And that was why even in the dead of night, in your shared home and in your shared bed, he would pull away and his eyes would be once again on that phone.

**_Yeah, the first thing you do_  
Is when I reach out my hand to touch you  
Are you hiding something from me?  
‘Cause you moved when I get close**

“Who are you talking to?”

The question left your mouth before you were even able to stop it. Getting the wrong answer scared you, maybe that was why it had taken you so long to ask, but you needed to know. He glanced over at you, not having even realized you were awake.

“The club. Just talking about some shit that’s going down tomorrow.”

“Why would the club be texting you about club shit, on a burner, leaving a paper trail? Why wouldn’t they have spoken to you today, when you had church?”

You were asking them as questions, but the tired tone of your voice told Juice you weren’t actually looking for an answer. You knew he was lying. He tried to come up with something else, a way to convince you of the story he had just come up with but you were already sitting up in bed, hand reaching out towards him, or more specifically his phone. He snatched it away just as your fingers made contact with it and even in the darkness, he could see the anger flash on your face.

“Well let me fucking see then. You tell me everything right? All the club business? You always said you’d tell me everything and that you do, so let me see it.”

Your hands shook as you spoke, hating the fact that Juice’s secrecy had turned you into the very girlfriend that you always disliked. You always felt that your man should have his privacy, that there was no need to be going through his phone, and now here you were, hand out and demanding. Since when had you become this person?

**_You’re killing the moment_  
The window is closing  
It’s only supposed to be two of us  
Put that phone down  
Please, put that phone down**

**_Now I’m feeling awkward_  
It’s actually torture  
You’re making a fool of the both of us  
Put that phone down  
Please, put that phone down**

“Let’s just go to sleep babe. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if it’s keeping your attention 24/7. Is it someone else? Is there another woman?”

The words stung as they left your lips, your welling tears showing in the fine moonlight that came through the bedroom curtains. Juice shook his head fiercely, sitting up along with you, dropping the phone into his lap as he reached over and took both of your hands in his.

“No. Never. There’s no one else babe. I swear. You’re it for me. I just have a lot of stuff within the club and our partners and stuff like that and I can’t show you right now. I know it sounds like I’m just bullshitting but I swear. Shit with the club is getting more and more chaotic and I don’t want to bring you into that. But I swear, there is no one else. I don’t want anyone but you.”

He squeezed your hands in his, hoping that you would believe him, that you would take his words and understand, but he knew that you wouldn’t. He knew that he had ignored you for that phone for too long, tuned you out during conversations to read texts too many times. As much as he just wanted you to be happy and stress-free, all he was doing was creating the opposite environment for you. He pulled his hands from yours slowly, instead running them over his head, the stubble scrapping at his skin. He looked down at the phone with pure hatred and with a deep sigh, he grabbed it and handed it out for you to take and read. He hadn’t wanted to involve you, put one more thing to worry about on your plate, but he needed you to know how that he was still faithful, and always had been. So he looked on in defeat as you took the phone and began reading through Roosevelts texts with furrowed brows. No turning back now.


End file.
